Conventional laminated coil components employ a form in which one planar spiral wiring wound in one direction is in an interconnection with another planar spiral wiring wound in a direction opposite to the one direction through a connection via along a laminated direction. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-225718 discloses a laminated coil component. In the laminated coil component, an inner circumferential end of the one planar spiral wiring is in the interconnection with an inner circumferential end of another planar spiral wiring through one connection via.